


Girl’s Retreat Gone Wrong

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Girl's night at a cabin (Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and Rebekah) retreat and the boys interrupt the evening festivities. Which sucks because now they are all stuck inside a one bedroom cabin + pull out couch during a blizzard.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Girl’s Retreat Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

The cabin was warm and peaceful, - the fireplace mesmerizing if you looked into it for too long - while outside the snow started falling fiercely and relentlessly. _It only made the room that much more comfortable._ So far none of them were fighting - well, they weren’t physically fighting at least - but instead were drinking and somehow enjoying each other’s company.

“We should play, never have I ever.” Katherine suggested, sipping on her vodka.

“You and Rebekah have probably done _everything_ , how would that be any fun for you?” Bonnie asked, confused.

“I assume the fun part would be that we’d get to drink every time and find out some of your secrets. Not that I enjoy understanding how Katherine’s brain works.”

“Oh Rebekah, I’m honored, you truly know me so well. Maybe later I’ll get to know you better too.” Katherine flirted, licking her lips in anticipation, and in return getting a dirty glare from Rebekah. 

“Well if the point of the game is secrets-” Caroline started, only to be interrupted by Katherine.

“ _And drinking_!” 

“You can just drink without a game so shut up. _Anyway_ , if the point is finding out secrets, I say we go with an old fashioned truth or dare.”

“Isn’t that a childish game?”

“You’re just scared of what my dares are going to be Rebekah, don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you nerds - _maybe_.”

“Oh, I think I’m on Rebekah’s side, let’s play something that won’t backfire on us.”

“Come on Bonnie, live a little. Katherine will behave herself.” Caroline nodded excitedly, knowing that probably wouldn’t be true but not caring.

“ _Katherine will behave herself_ , everyone’s famous last words.”

“Bon Bon I’m hurt you don’t trust me. It doesn’t matter, you’re gonna play anyway.”

Bonnie sighed, already understanding there was no way to escape her untimely fate, and gave up, “This will end in blood, but _fine_. Who starts?”

“Obviously me, since I’m older, stronger and indestructible.” Rebekah answered smiling.

“Show-off.” Katherine whispered, rolling her eyes.

Throwing her shoe at Katherine - which she obviously managed to dodge - she continued, “ _Katherine_ , truth or dare?”

“ _Definitely dare_.”

“I thought this was supposed to be about finding out secrets. Are you _scared_ Katherine?” 

Caroline and Bonnie whispered to each other and giggled; this seemed like a showdown between boss bitches and was totally entertaining. They wouldn’t interrupt them no matter what.

“Oh please, I just wanted it to be a fun game, but ok let’s go with the boring answer - _truth_.”

“ _Fantastic_. Don’t forget if I sense you’re lying I’ll punch you.”

“No, Rebekah, _no_. Those aren’t the rules. You can give her a dare if she lies. _No punching_.” Caroline intervened, even though she promised she wouldn’t - _damn_.

“ _Shame_ , but alright. Katherine, are you in love with Elijah?”

The room stood still, that question was certainly heavier than anyone intended this game to be, but it was understandable. Rebekah needed to be sure Katherine wasn’t just playing around with her brother - that she wouldn’t hurt him. 

For once, Katherine was quiet and visibly uncomfortable. Chugging down her drink, she grabbed the nearest bottle and emptied it as well, “What’s the dare?”

Even rarer, she actually backed down. It was enough of an answer in itself though, and Rebekah was satisfied.

“You need to go outside in your underwear and roll around in the snow.”

“Sounds refreshing.” she shrugged, immediately taking her clothes off. As she opened the door to go outside a stiff voice shouted, “ _Katherine_!”

With a suit jacket draped on her shoulders, Katherine returned dejected, “Sorry, dare is cancelled. Your boring brother won’t let me.”

Behind her followed the grumpy faced Elijah, the mischievously happy Kol, the disgusted Klaus and the smiling Enzo.

 _Caroline was furious_. Getting up from the comfy couch she grabbed Klaus’ arm and dragged him with her to the kitchen.

“What _now_? This was supposed to be a _girl’s_ only retreat. Why did you have to come? Why do you have to ruin everything? There _isn’t_ enough space, you’re sleeping on the floor.” Caroline babbled, unable to stop herself from her neurotic tendencies.

“Caroline, love, it’s fine. I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“ _I’m not._ Why are you here?”

“I missed you?” at her hard stare he tried again, “I was bored?”

“Klaus!”

“You worry too much, we’ll find a way. Besides everyone’s much happier now that we’re here”

“No they’re not! We were having fun before you crashed the party.” 

“Don’t pout love - you look adorable when you pout, and I doubt you want me to jump you in front of everyone.”

“Why don’t you jump into a fire? _That_ would be adorable.”

“Look.” he said, pointing at the other room, “Katherine and Elijah have seemingly disappeared, I wonder where they’ve gone and what they’re up to. Kol and Bonnie are flirting and smiling happily. And even Rebekah is enjoying talking to Enzo. You’re the only one who isn’t excited, which I’m more than happy to help with.”

“Katherine could have fun with a priest at a church if she was in the mood. Bonnie isn’t happy, she’s _drunk_. Enzo and Rebekah are arguing! And you’re an ass.”

“Why not just kick us out then? Throw us into the blizzard and be done with it - or maybe, just enjoy the company.”

“If I knew the blizzard would kill you, I might have taken you on that advice.”

“Sadly, it doesn’t.”

“Fine. I give up. But you’re still sleeping on the floor.” she

Giving her his best puppy face, Caroline rolled her eyes and walked out.

“Darling, you look lovely today.” Kol said as Caroline sat next to him.

“Shut up Kol. I bet this was your idea.”

“I would never even think of doing such a thing, right Bonnie?”

“What?”

“How drunk are you?” Caroline asked.

“Drunk enough that I find Kol cute?” Bonnie said, taking another sip from her glass, “Wait, did I say that outloud?”

Putting his arm around Bonnie and pulling her closer, Kol gushed “Did you hear that Caroline? She finds me cute. I’d usually go with decadently handsome, or someone you’d want to sink your pretty teeth in, but cute isn’t bad.” 

Bonnie didn’t pull away, she sunk further into Kol and closed her eyes.

“Ok, Caroline, what do I do now?” he asked confused, not wanting to do something wrong.

“Aw, she’s right, you _are_ cute. Who knew? Just let her sleep it out, she’ll go back to hate you after resting.”

Kol nodded, and wondered what kind of prank he could pull on Bonnie while she slept.

Caroline looked around and realized that Katherine and Elijah still weren’t back - she was definitely not going to sleep in that bed now - but also that Rebekah and Enzo were now making out. _Perfect_. 

Noticing Klaus was still in the kitchen - probably giving her her space - she figured he was the only one that could provide her with some company now. Caroline didn’t really feel like groveling but heck, seeing as everyone had broken off into couples, she might as well go have fun with him too.

“Back so soon, love?” Klaus asked, being immediately silenced by her soft lips and harsh hands on his hair.

As soon as she pulled back, Caroline once again grabbed him and pulled him along, “I thought you promised you’d get me excited?”

“I did, indeed.” he said, following her; Klaus would follow her into hell if need be.

“The bed is taken and the couch is occupied, but the bathroom is free though.”

“ _It’ll do._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
